


A Deal with My Stepmom

by CavernWraith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Modern AU. After Jon Stark catches his stepmother Cersei Lannister in bed with her twin brother, she is desperate to not have this scandal come out.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (mentioned), Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark (background)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Deal with My Stepmom

Jon Stark paced angrily back and forth in the living room while Cersei Lannister sat on the sofa with a box of tissues. Her eyes were red.

“Please don’t tell your father, Jon! He will divorce me without a second thought. It will be in the papers. I will be ruined!”

“I cannot believe you, Cersei! Your twin brother! Why? How long has it been going on? Tell me!”

Cersei blew her nose and sniffled.

“When I was twelve, I pined for an older boy, Rhaegar Targaryen. I felt weird urges. Yet I did not know why. I confided in Jaime and we started experimenting. Before long, we fell into this habit that never left. It was wrong, but it just felt so good!”

Cersei sobbed while Jon stopped pacing and sat down next to her, staring at the floor. 

“Please, please don’t tell Ned,” Cersei cried.

The twenty year old took a deep breath before slowly speaking.

“I will not tell him for a price.”

Cersei looked at Jon. The forty-three year old’s tearful face changed to a look of relief.

“Name it. Anything.”

“I want you.”

Shock filled Cersei’s face.

“What?”

“I want you,” Jon repeated. He turned his face toward hers. His grey eyes met her green ones.

Cersei gasped at the intense look of lust Jon was giving her. 

“Jon, are you serious? I am your stepmother.”

“Yes, I know that. I have secretly thought of you ever since Father introduced us.”

Jon clasped Cersei’s hands and stared at the golden-haired woman. 

“Just for tonight. After that it will be nothing but a faint memory.”

Cersei took in the dark-haired youth’s words. She gave a small chuckle.

“I have something to tell you, Jon. I too have desired you from our first meeting.”

As realization hit Jon, Cersei grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him hard.

Jon kissed Cersei back; their mouths opened and their tongues met in a slippery embrace. 

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. They fell on the sofa, their hands roaming their bodies.

Jon groped Cersei’s breasts through her blouse. She moaned and reached down toward his groin.

Jon gasped as he felt Cersei fondle his cock, which was starting to harden. 

Cersei parted from Jon’s lips. She smiled seductively and pulled down his pants, flinging them aside.

Cersei reached for his boxers and pulled out his erection. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight before her.

“Wow, you are certainly a big one.”

Cersei ran her hands along Jon’s cock and began to stroke it, enjoying the satisfied groans coming from her stepson. 

“Cersei…”

She grinned at the effect she was having on him.

“Why Jon, I had no idea you wanted me so much. Let’s speed things up.”

Cersei pumped his cock faster until Jon could not take it anymore.

“Cersei… you’re gonna make me- Uhh!”

Loads of cum shot out from Jon’s cock all over Cersei’s blouse.

The young man panted and sighed in bliss while the older woman took in her stained top.

“I think we can get rid of this,” she said.

Cersei lifted her blouse over her head and yanked it off, revealing her gorgeous breasts. 

Jon stood up and removed his boxers and shirt as Cersei stripped out of her jeans and panties.

They stood fully nude, staring at each other’s bodies.

“God, you’re hot,” said Jon.

Cersei bit her lip as she gazed upon his torso and abs. “The sofa is too small. Follow me.”

They left their discarded clothes on the living room floor and headed into the master bedroom, Cersei closing the door behind them.

“We’re the only ones here, you know,” said Jon.

Cersei smirked mischievously. “Yes, but it’s more fun to pretend otherwise. Now, let me taste you.”

She took hold of Jon’s cock as he sat on the bed and swirled her tongue around it, savoring the saltiness before inserting it into her mouth.

Jon groaned as Cersei sucked on his cock while caressing his balls. After a few minutes she released his cock, now coated in her wet saliva, and grinned salaciously at him. 

“Lie back and relax.”

Jon moved back further on the bed and rested his head and back down onto the mattress. 

Cersei crawled toward him and held his cock, positioning it at her entrance and slowly lowering herself onto him.

Both groaned at the feeling around their groin areas.

“I can’t believe I’m about to fuck my stepmom who is guilty of incest,” grunted Jon. 

“I know,” responded Cersei, “but it feels good, huh?”

Cersei began to ride Jon. Her breasts swayed above him as she gasped in pleasure.

“Go ahead and touch them, feel how firm they are,” whispered Cersei.

Jon reached up and squeezed Cersei’s breasts. His fingers brushed over her hardening nipples.

“Ahhh… oohhh…” Cersei moaned. She threw her head back and basked in the heavenly sensation coursing through her. 

Jon thrusted his hips against Cersei’s. He grabbed her and flipped them over so he was now on top.

Cersei grinned like a temptress. “Fuck me good and hard. Fulfill your forbidden desires.”

Jon gripped Cersei’s arms and held them above her head as he began pounding into her. 

“Uhhhh…” moaned Cersei, “go faster...”

Jon increased his pace and Cersei screamed louder.

“Almost there,” groaned Jon.

“Cum inside me! Give your sexy stepmother your seed!” yelled Cersei.

Jon yelled as he felt his cock fire jets of semen into Cersei’s womb. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Cersei screamed, reaching orgasm.

The couple’s cry echoed through the room before they collapsed onto the bed drenched in sweat. As Cersei recovered from her climax, Jon slowly pulled out from her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me just for tonight?” asked Cersei, feeling his cum-covered cock. She leaned in close to Jon and whispered, “How does a secret affair sound?” 

Jon laughed. “My father doesn’t get back from his business trip until next Thursday. We have plenty of time to decide.”

Cersei smiled at her new lover.

“What are you waiting for then? Let’s get back to it.”


End file.
